


Le procès.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Ablaye, Bagarre, Bouteille, Deuklo, M/M, Skread, proces
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Orel bougea imperceptiblement dans le lit pour se rapprocher de sa chaleur et Guillaume se retrouva bientôt avec sa tête sur son épaule et son souffle sur sa joue. Sa respiration s’accéléra dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi et il ressentit de nouveau une chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Orel était bien trop près de lui et le contact entre leurs deux corps devenait insoutenable. Il avait l'impression que sa peau lui brûlait aux endroits où ils étaient le plus proche.





	1. Le début.

Guillaume se réveilla avec un mal de crane et se dirigea avec difficulté vers la salle à manger. Il la traversa sans un regard et alla prendre la bouteille de jus d'orange dans la porte du frigo avant d'y revenir et de s'affaler dans le canapé. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une présence à ses côtés et **bu le jus** **qu'il avait versé dans sa bouche sur le chemin.** Aurélien était là, immobile, les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur et n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste quand il s'était avachi à ses côtés. Gringe fronça des sourcils devant l'attitude bizarre de son ami.

« Ça va, mec ? »

Il ne lui répondit rien et baissa les yeux au sol pour toute réponse. Gringe se baissa pour regarder son visage et vit qu'il pleurait silencieusement. Il se releva aussitôt, troublé. Il ne voyait pas souvent Orel pleurer mais quand celui-ci le faisait, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Car il était toujours tout sourire d'habitude même si des fois, il savait que c'était pour de faux. Ce n'était pas le genre de gars à se plaindre ou à vouloir qu'on le réconforte.

« Mec, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » tenta-t-il.

Orel ne répondit pas non plus alors il lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il se redresse.

« Orel, réponds !

\- C'est sur l'ordi, Gringe. » répondit-il enfin d'une voix lasse et en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta, les bras le long du corps et toujours les yeux baissés. Gringe jeta un coup d’œil à l'ordi et vit un mail de l'avocat de son pote. Apparemment, à la sortie de son nouvel album, les chiennes de garde s'étaient réveillées et voulaient lui remettre un autre procès dans les dents. Un nouveau procès pour une chanson qui était sortie il y a maintenant près de dix ans. Une chanson qu'Orel n'avait jamais chanté sur scène et qui ne figurait sur aucun album. Une chanson qu'il avait passé des années et trois procès à défendre et à expliquer. Ces chiennes ne savaient pas quoi faire pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent et pour l'empêcher d'avancer par la même occasion. Pourquoi elles le jugeaient encore sur cette chanson et non sur les paroles de son nouvel album ? Parce qu'elles avaient peur de comprendre qu'elles s'étaient trompées ?

 

Gringe se leva à son tour et s'approcha doucement de son pote. Il n'avait jamais montré à personne à quel point cette histoire le touchait. Il l'avait prise avec nonchalance comme tout. En tout cas, en apparence. Mais maintenant Gringe voyait qu'il s'était trompé. Il s'était laissé faire croire cela, ou en tout cas, cela avait été plus facile de le croire. Il posa une main sur son épaule et il sentit Orel trembler au contact. Celui-ci releva un visage baigné de larmes et le regarda. Gringe ne put se retenir de ressentir de la peine pour son ami et le prit soudain dans ses bras.

« Orel, tout va bien se passer, ok ? Fais moi confiance.

\- Je suis tellement fatigué, Guillaume. »

Gringe se tendit à cette phrase. Aurélien ne l’appelait que très rarement _Guillaume_ et il semblait en ce moment si vide de toute vie. Il s'insulta mentalement de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt à quel point tout cela le pesait. Il se redressa doucement sans brusquer Aurélien et lui prit la main pour le mener au canapé. Il ferma l'ordinateur sur la table et força Orel à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Viens là. Repose-toi maintenant. » dit-il en passant un bras autour d'Orel pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Après une nette hésitation, Orel accepta la proposition et laissa rouler sa tête au creux de son cou. En quelques instants, il tomba endormi et Gringe lui décocha quelques petits coups d’œil discrets. Il n'était pas du genre tactile. Et Aurélien le savait. C'est pour ça qu'Orel se refusait beaucoup de choses, parce que lui, au contraire, n'avait aucun problèmes avec ça. Pourtant, sa tête sur son épaule, ça ne lui semblait pas bizarre. Il ressentait une drôle de chaleur dans son ventre mais sinon tout allait bien.

 

Un peu plus tard, Orel se réveilla et lui sourit un peu tristement en l'apercevant.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi sur toi. Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Quelques heures je dirai. T'en avais besoin, mec.

\- Quelques heures ?! Tu aurais dû me pousser Gringe. Je suis sûr que t'avais prévu des choses aujourd'hui.

\- Eh, calme-toi. Tout va bien.

\- Désolé. »

Gringe ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la frimousse que tirait Orel et sourit.

« De toute façon, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Parce que demain on se lève tôt pour ce putain de procès. »

Il vit Orel frissonner et regretta son ton si léger.

« Je pourrai pas dormir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je me connais, mon cerveau me laissera pas me reposer en paix. »

C'est vrai que lorsque quelque chose embêtait son ami, il pouvait rester des jours sans dormir. Il réfléchissait trop et empêchait le sommeil de venir le cueillir. La seule solution dans son cas... c'était de l'accompagner durant ce processus. Et de l'empêcher de se morfondre dans les mêmes pensées lugubres.

 

Alors Guillaume se leva et le tira par le bras.

« Dans c'cas mon pote, tu s'ras pas le seul à rester éveillé ce soir. »

Orel le dévisagea étonné et se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre de Gringe.

« Tu vas rester avec moi ce soir et on verra bien lequel de nous deux tombera en premier. » Gringe s'affala sur son lit et fit signe à son ami de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Vas-y Orel, on se connaît depuis vingt ans. Tu vas pas me dire que t'as peur de t'asseoir à côté de moi ? »

Orel rigola et s'assit sur le lit avec précaution.

« C'est pas ça mais... t'as ramené combien de meufs ici ? C'est un peu glauque.

\- En te comptant tu veux dire ?

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule. Mais j'ai pas envie de m'asseoir sur tes restes hein. »

A ces mots, Gringe éclata de rire et quand il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il aperçut le petit sourire qu'arborait fièrement Orel sur ses lèvres. La chaleur de tout à l'heure était revenue dans son bas-ventre.

« 'Tain mais quelle meuf tu fais Orel ! » s'écria-t-il en le tirant vers lui. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et lui tomba lourdement dessus.

« A part la grâce en fait. Sinon pour la coupe, c'est parfait, pouffa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Eh ! J'aime beaucoup mes cheveux !

\- Je sais bien mec, je sais. » continua de rire Gringe.

 

Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel Orel ne se décala pas sur le lit. Il était toujours très proche de Guillaume et celui-ci se fit la réflexion, avec étonnement, que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il aimait même plutôt ça. Il sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps d'Orel se rajoutant à sa propre chaleur et il se sentait bien. En jetant un coup d’œil à son ami, il s'aperçut que celui-ci était en train de lutter pour ne pas céder au sommeil, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Dis Gringe..., il l'entendit dire d'une voix ensommeillée et déjà entre les deux mondes. T'aimes vraiment pas ma coupe de cheveux ? »

Guillaume rigola de bon cœur en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Mais si, mais si, je l'aime.

\- Au moins, je peux passer pour une bonne meuf. »

Gringe rigola intérieurement en se répétant qu'Orel s'était comparé à une bonne meuf. Une bonne meuf qui était à cet instant précis dans son lit. Comme il le connaissait bien.

 

Orel bougea imperceptiblement dans le lit pour se rapprocher de sa chaleur et Guillaume se retrouva bientôt avec sa tête sur son épaule et son souffle sur sa joue. Sa respiration s’accéléra dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi et il ressentit de nouveau une chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Orel était bien trop près de lui et le contact entre leurs deux corps devenait insoutenable. Il avait l'impression que sa peau lui brûlait aux endroits où ils étaient le plus proche. En baissant furtivement les yeux, il aperçut l'endroit où le pénis d'Aurélien reposait, contre sa cuisse, et il devint rouge de honte. Il sentit son jogging se raidir à l'approche d'une érection et pria pour qu'Aurélien ne se réveille pas à ce moment-là. Il resta éveillé toute la nuit, les yeux scrutant le plafond et la respiration erratique, Aurélien serré contre lui et lui n'osant pas faire un geste dans cette situation.

 

Le lendemain, dès qu'il fut presque l'heure de se lever, Guillaume se leva doucement pour aller sous la douche. Il entendit Aurélien gémir dans son sommeil et il ferma les yeux, gêné. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain à double tour et s'adossa à la porte. Il lui avait fallu des heures la veille pour que son pénis ne retrouve une taille normale et un seul petit gémissement de la part d'Aurélien l'avait réveillé de nouveau. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. _Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas avec moi ?! C'est mon meilleur pote. Et je ne suis pas dep !_ Il attendit un moment puis se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau froide de la douche, en espérant que celle-ci calme ses nerfs. Puis tout à coup, il sentit une odeur de citron frais. Il baissa les yeux et vit le shampoing d'Orel à ses pieds. Il eut un flash-back de la dernière fois où il était allé se faire une pute. Il n'avait pas pu se concentrer et sentait cette odeur dans l'air de la vieille caravane. Il avait demandé à la fille si c'était son shampoing et elle avait rigolé en lui demandant si elle avait une tête à acheter du _shampoing au citron frais_. Il se rappela qu'une autre fois, en fermant les yeux, il avait aperçut le sourire d'Orel dans son esprit et que ça l'avait complètement bloqué. Il avait enfoui tous ces moments dans son inconscient et n'osait aller les chercher que maintenant. Tellement de moments pareil ces derniers mois. Son téléphone qui sonne avec Orel à l'autre bout du fil, sa voix dans sa tête pendant qu'il baise avec une des prostituées, son regard réprobateur lorsqu'il ferme les yeux, son odeur, son sourire... Est-ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait arrêté d'y aller ? Il ne pouvait plus penser au camtar sans un frisson à présent.

 

Sa main glissa bien malgré lui le long de son torse et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de son pénis. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Aurélien était son meilleur ami. Et son colocataire. S'il commençait à se branler en pensant à lui sous la douche, ce serait l'enfer de le croiser dans l'appart ensuite. Ou peut-être que ça le soulagerait et qu'il pourrait redevenir normal dans ses interactions avec lui ? Ses doigts s'enroulèrent en tremblant autour de son pénis et il ferma les yeux. Le visage endormi d'Aurélien apparut dans son esprit et il commença à déplacer lentement sa main de haut en bas. Soudain, il entendit au creux de son esprit le gémissement qu'il avait poussé un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il était sorti à tâtons de la chambre, et il fut prit d'un spasme violent. Il enleva sa main de son pénis comme si celui-ci avait prit feu et aperçut la conséquence de son action, coulant le long de ses cuisses et entre ses doigts. Il devint rouge de honte et entreprit de frotter son corps le plus fort possible comme pour effacer ce qu'il venait de faire.

 

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain une demie heure plus tard et entra dans la cuisine, il vit Orel penché sur sa tasse d'ice tea chaud. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui en l'entendant et lui sourit. Guillaume déglutit péniblement et lui rendit son sourire.

« Gringe... merci pour hier.

\- Hier ? demanda Guillaume en ayant un flash-back de la veille.

\- Oui... Je sais que t'aimes vraiment pas le contact physique, tout ça... et pourtant tu m'as laissé dormir avec toi. T'aurais pu me laisser me démerder seul tout en sachant que je ne t'en aurais pas voulu mais tu ne l'as pas fait. T'es vraiment un pote. »

Gringe sourit nerveusement à cette appellation en se remémorant la nuit qu'il avait passé et la douche d'un peu plus tôt.

« T'inquiètes, pas la peine d'en reparler. C'est normal, après tout. »

Orel lui décocha un petit sourire et replongea son nez dans sa tasse de thé.

 

Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux prêts et sortirent de l'appart. Leurs potes les attendaient dans la voiture, garée devant chez eux. Il les avaient prévenus la veille lorsqu'Orel dormait sur le canapé du procès et ils avaient tenu à les accompagner. Malgré son grand sourire scotché à ses lèvres, Gringe remarqua à quel point Orel était touché qu'ils soient tous là. Dans la voiture, lorsqu'ils furent sur le point d'arriver à destination, Orel glissa sa main dans celle de Gringe et il vit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il la serra fort pour lui dire sans parler que tout se passerait bien.

 

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'accompagner dans la salle. C'était seulement lui, son avocat et le juge. Comme un oral en somme. Mais un oral où il fallait être assez bon pour se défendre. Et où on ne se défendait pas soit-même. Lorsque le juge ouvrit la porte pour lui dire qu'il pouvait entrer, Gringe vit à quel point il était pâle. Il se tourna vers lui et lui attrapa le poignet.

« Tout va bien se passer, Orel. Reste toi-même, ok ? »

Orel hocha la tête doucement et il sut qu'il était terrifié.

« Fais moi confiance. Et puis si elle te jette en prison, je lui en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs, hein ? »

Il réussit, grâce à cette phrase, à lui décrocher un petit rire et il vit qu'il était déjà moins tendu. Orel se dégagea de son étreinte et lui serra la main.

« Merci Guillaume. T'es le meilleur ami que j'ai toujours voulu. »

Gringe serra les dents et lui sourit en retour. _S'il savait._

 

Près de quarante minutes plus tard, Orel ressortit de la salle d'audience. Gringe se leva, comme Ablaye, Skread, Bouteille et Deuklo pour savoir le verdict. Guillaume soupira de soulagement en voyant le sourire de l'avocat quand il dit au revoir à Aurélien. Quand celui-ci se tourna vers eux, il regarda Gringe droit dans les yeux en souriant et leva ses deux pouces dans les airs en signe de victoire. Gringe lui sourit du sourire le plus large dont il était capable et Aurélien se rua dans ses bras. Gringe fut surpris de ce geste et le poids d'Aurélien lui coupa la respiration momentanément. Il sentit des larmes dans son cou et bientôt Deuklo les rejoint et posa sa main sur la tête d'Orel :

« Arrêtes donc de pleurer p'tite tête. C'est fini maintenant. En espérant qu'on n'en entende plus parler. Place à ton nouvel album à présent ! »

 

Guillaume regarda Aurélien, sa main toujours posée sur son bras pour le soutenir. Il la retira et le regarda rire aux idioties de Deuklo et Ablaye. Skread et Bouteille les regardaient en levant les yeux au ciel. Et lui, se sentait ailleurs. À part. Lorsqu'il n'était pas seul avec Orel, il se sentait dans une bulle. Il le regardait rire avec les autres sans attacher la moindre importance à ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils sortirent ainsi du palais de justice et s'installèrent dans la voiture en rigolant. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, Orel devint de plus en plus silencieux et se mit à regarder le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre. Gringe voyait qu'il était encore triste. Il avait envie de poser sa main sur sa cuisse ou enrouler ses doigts avec les siens mais il ne le fit pas. Aurélien s'endormit la tête contre la fenêtre et Guillaume fut déçu qu'il ne se fut pas endormi sur son épaule. Il sentit une pression sur son bras droit et en se retournant vit Deuklo qui lui fit un clin d’œil. Il lui décrocha un sourire nerveux et puis ferma les yeux jusqu'à l'arrivée.

 

 


	2. Les putes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il sentit son ami caler délicatement sa tête sur son épaule et il sourit. Il se sentait bien dans cette position et il arrivait à sentir l'odeur des cheveux d'Orel. Tout d'un coup, il sentit de nouveau la même chaleur qui s’immisçait au creux de son ventre et il sentit son pantalon de jogging se raidir contre la jambe d'Aurélien.

« Hey Gringe ! Je sais qu'il a gagné son procès le petit... mais il a pas l'air bien alors reste avec lui ok ? Le laisse pas seul mec.

\- T'inquiètes Deuklo, j'suis là. »

 

Guillaume se remémorait les paroles de Claude, perdu dans ses pensées dans sa chambre. Enfin, ce putain de procès était finit ! Combien de fois allait-on faire chier Orel avec ça ? Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette putain de chanson et les gens continuaient de la lui balancer à la gueule. Putain de second ou même millième degrés que les gens étaient trop cons pour comprendre. A chaque fois qu'Orel revenait sur le devant de la scène, ces putes étaient là pour l'attendre au tournant. Normal qu'il ait finit par craquer. Il se souvint les pleurs de son meilleur ami la veille en lisant de nouveau les mêmes calomnies sur lui que les années précédentes. Cette fois, il n'avait pas retenu ses larmes. Et Guillaume l'avait pris dans ses bras pour l'apaiser et il se rappela avec honte la chaleur qui était apparue dans son bas-ventre. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ces choses-là pour son ami. Il se reprit et secoua la tête. Il se devait d'être là pour Orel, il l'avait promis.

 

Il toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de son ami et rentra sans attendre de réponse. Il l'aperçut enfoui sous sa couverture, la frange recouvrant son visage et immobile. Cette vue lui fit mal au cœur et il se dit qu'Orel allait vraiment mal. Il se glissa sous la couverture en silence et resta quelques minutes sans parler afin d'écouter la respiration de son ami. Celle-ci était saccadée, irrégulière, comme s'il se forçait à respirer normalement.

« Orel... » commença Guillaume.

Orel ne répondit pas et il entendit un petit reniflement dans le noir.

« Aurélien, reprit Guillaume en lui touchant délicatement l'épaule. Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il attendit quelques instants avant qu'Orel ne se retourne lentement vers lui, les yeux toujours baissés et la frange recouvrant son visage. Il glissa des doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage et vit que celui-ci était en train de pleurer. Guillaume soupira :

« Orel... pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Aurélien renifla plusieurs fois sans jamais regarder Guillaume dans les yeux comme s'il avait honte que ses yeux puissent voir l'état dans lequel il s'était mis.

« A chaque fois... à chaque fois que des gens parlent de cette chanson... je me sens si con de l'avoir écrite. J'suis qu'une merde.

\- Arrêtes un peu ! Ces gens sont cons ! C'est pas ta faute s'ils peuvent pas comprendre l'ironie qu'il y a dans tes paroles.

\- Mais si ils le peuvent pas, c'est que j'ai mal fait quelque chose. Je déteste voir tous ces regards de mépris, de dégoût envers moi à chaque procès. C'est comme si dans leurs têtes, je serai toujours ce gars là. Comme si quoique je fasse, ça n'effacera jamais cette erreur dans leurs têtes. Je suis épuisé de devoir me battre contre l'image qu'ils ont de moi. Jamais je ne serais assez bien pour eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'on s'en fout d'eux Orel ? Regarde tous ces gens qui te suivent depuis tant d'années. Ceux-là, ils s'en battent les reins. Ils savent qui tu es pour de vrai ! Regarde Deuklo. Ablaye, Skread, Bouteille. Et moi. Pour nous tous tu es bien plus important que n'importe quelle erreur de parcours que t'as pu faire. On sait très bien que c'est de la fiction. Que tu n'es pas comme ça dans la vraie vie. Alors, arrêtes un peu de te ronger les sangs. »

 

Guillaume passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux d'Aurélien pour tenter de l'apaiser. Celui-ci ferma les yeux avant de finalement hocher la tête à contre-coeur et Guillaume comprit qu'il n'avait pas été complètement convaincu par son discours. Mais pour l'instant, ça suffisait. Il s'était calmé et Guillaume l'attira plus près de lui pour lui faire partager la chaleur de son corps. Il sentit son ami caler délicatement sa tête sur son épaule et il sourit. Il se sentait bien dans cette position et il arrivait à sentir l'odeur des cheveux d'Orel. Tout d'un coup, il sentit de nouveau la même chaleur qui s’immisçait au creux de son ventre et il sentit son pantalon de jogging se raidir contre la jambe d'Aurélien. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit espérant que celui-ci ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Sans un bruit, il sentit Aurélien se rapprocher de lui et il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer tant il était paniqué. Il entendit un petit gémissement au creux de son oreille et il crut prendre feu sur le champ.

« Dis, Gringe ? »

A son nom, il ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci se posèrent sur la petite frimousse amusée d'Aurélien qui le regardait.

« Qu'est-ce.. quoi ? bégaya-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es pas allé aux putes ? »

Guillaume sentit son cœur s'arrêter et regarda Aurélien d'un air paniqué, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne pouvait faire allusion qu'à ce qui se tramait là-dessous. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

« De – de quoi tu parles Orel...? parvint-il à demander en se faisant violence.

\- Je te parles de ça. » le coupa-t-il en posant sa main sur son entre-jambes sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Guillaume sursauta au contact et baissa les yeux en direction de la main posée délicatement sur la fabrique de son jogging. Il sentit ses joues le brûler et vite ce fut chaque parcelle de son corps qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir pris feu.

« C'est pour ça que tu viens dormir avec moi ? T'es en manque ? continua Orel avec un air de malice dans les yeux. Mais Guillaume crut entendre une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, bien sûr que non, répondit-il en prenant la main d'Aurélien dans la sienne pour l'enlever de son pantalon. Mais il ne la lâcha pas.

\- Pourtant ça fait longtemps que tu y es pas allé non ?

\- J'en ressens plus le besoin, c'est tout, marmonna Guillaume dans sa barbe mais assez fort pour qu'Orel l'entende.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas Guillaume ? demanda Orel sans jamais le quitter des yeux et Guillaume perçut de l'inquiétude dans le tremblement de sa voix.

\- J'y arrive plus. J'arrive pas à me concentrer. Parce que mes pensées dérivent tout le temps... »

 

Orel se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui, sa main toujours sous la sienne et Guillaume sentit bientôt son souffle sur son visage. Une main se posa délicatement sur sa joue mal rasée et il releva les yeux. Ceux-ci rentrèrent en contact avec ceux d'Orel et la chaleur refit son apparition aux creux de ses hanches, encore plus douloureuse qu'avant.

« C'est ton odeur, Orel. C'est ta voix. C'est ta peau. C'est à ça que je pense quand je suis là-bas... »

Le visage d'Aurélien se teinta d'une belle couleur pourpre à ces mots et Guillaume sentit ses doigts trembler sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé. Si seulement tout cela pouvait s'arrêter... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, continua-t-il après avoir fermé les yeux de honte.

\- Non... » 

 

Guillaume sentit quelque chose de sucré se poser sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en une seconde. Il vit le visage d'Orel penché sur le sien, les yeux fermés. Sa respiration s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Une seconde plus tard, Aurélien se recula et Guillaume le vit ouvrir les yeux lentement. Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage d'Aurélien et il resta interdit devant sa beauté.

« Non, Guillaume. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. » En disant cela, Aurélien le plaqua sur le dos et monta sur ses hanches d'un geste rapide. Il se pencha de nouveau vers son visage et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue. Ses lèvres se déplaçaient sur son cou avec énergie et Guillaume, sous le coup de la surprise, ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses pensées restaient vierges et toute réflexion lui paraissait maintenant vaine. C'est lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Aurélien se poser à l'ouverture de son tee-shirt et ses mains tenter de se glisser au-dessous de celui-ci qu'il sortit de sa léthargie en sentant un spasme dans son jogging de pantalon.

« Aurél- Orel..., attends...

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda Aurélien, le souffle saccadé et le regardant d'un air inquiet.

\- Si tu continues... Je pourrais plus me retenir..., déglutit avec peine Guillaume.

\- Et qui te demandes de te retenir exactement ? rigola Aurélien avec un air amusé sur le visage.

\- C'est pas un jeu Orel. Tu me connais...

\- C'est pas un jeu pour moi non plus Guillaume. Je suis prêt à connaître cette partie de toi. »

 

Guillaume planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Aurélien et vit qu'il était sérieux. Son ami ne faisait pas ça seulement pour le satisfaire ou pour essayer quelque chose d'autre. Il les retourna en un mouvement et Orel se mit à rire. Guillaume lui sourit avec énormément de tendresse. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point ce rire lui était rentré dans la peau. A quel point il aimait l'entendre, combien il lui faisait du bien. Il enleva son tee-shirt et plongea ses dents dans la peau tendre du cou de son ami. Il entendit avec satisfaction le gémissement qui sortit de la bouche d'Orel et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se releva un instant afin de lui retirer son tee-shirt, ce qui lui valut un air réprobateur de la part de son ami et enleva son jogging. Orel, adossé contre la **planche** du lit et toujours sous lui, regardait à présent son entre-jambes avec concupiscence. Gringe sourit et approcha sa main des longs cheveux d'Orel. Il glissa seulement ses doigts à l'intérieur de ceux-ci mais Orel sembla comprendre le geste et ferma instinctivement les yeux avant de se pencher vers son érection. Guillaume frissonna en sentant la langue taquine de Aurélien s'enrouler lentement sur celle-ci et resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux. Il poussa un gémissement rauque lorsqu'il sentit sa langue glisser avec autant de douceur sur la veine maintenant apparente de son pénis. Tout à coup, Orel passa la langue sur son gland et Guillaume fut pris de spasmes de plaisir. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser ainsi que tout son corps et il se sentit vaciller alors qu' **il était debout sur ses genoux**. Il se raccrocha aux cheveux d'Orel et eut peur de lui faire mal. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété auparavant pour n'importe quelle fille lui faisant une fellation.

« Orel... arrêtes... S'il-te-plaît, il faut que je... »

Aurélien releva le visage pour le regarder, intrigué, et Guillaume vit à quel point ses pupilles étaient dilatées de plaisir. Il posa une main sur son torse pour le faire tomber sur le matelas et enroula ses doigts sur ses hanches.

« S'il-te-plaît, il faut que tu me laisses... »

Aurélien qui avait un instant plus tôt un air perdu semblait maintenant avoir compris ce dont il avait besoin et passa une main autour de sa nuque.

« Je t'autorise, dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? balbutia Guillaume en sentant ses boyaux se tordre sous le plaisir et la douleur trop intenses qui avaient élus domicile aux creux de ses reins.

\- Toujours » répondit Orel en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

 

Gringe le regarda émerveillé par sa beauté. Ses yeux glissaient des perles de sueurs sur son front à ses longs cils noirs, de ses cheveux en pagaille à ses lèvres roses, à ses pupilles noires de plaisir à son **front exempt de tout souci**. Il se coucha sur lui et l'embrassa avant d'agripper ses cheveux à une main, l'autre guidant son érection à l'intérieur de lui. Il le sentit trembler sous son corps et ses muscles se tendre. Il osa le regarder et aperçut des larmes au coin de ses yeux fermés.

« Orel... Si tu veux...

\- T'arrêtes pas. S'il-te-plaît. »

Guillaume hocha la tête malgré le fait qu'Orel ne pouvait le voir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe avec douceur pour l'aider à se détendre. La respiration saccadée d'Orel reprit petit à petit sa vitesse normale et bientôt il se sentit bouger à l'intérieur de lui. La bouche d'Orel vint se poser délicatement contre la peau de son cou et il sentit des larmes salées glisser sur son torse. Il arrêta une de ces larmes sur le point de tomber de ses yeux fermés avec son pouce et le regarda avec émerveillement :

« Tu es magnifique. »

Orel ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit et Gringe sentit son cœur chavirer. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer à ce point. Il sentit un dernier spasme dans ses entrailles et avant qu'il ne put faire quelque chose, son orgasme avait déjà prit possession de lui. Au sien se joignit celui d'Orel et dans un dernier effort il se retira de lui et se laissa retomber sur le dos à ses côtés. Il entendit la respiration erratique d'Orel dans son oreille et vint glisser un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Orel se laissa faire et vint enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne regrettes pas les putes ?

\- J'irais plus jamais après ça. »

Guillaume entendit un petit rire dans son cou et resserra son étreinte autour d'Aurélien. C'était la vérité. Tant qu'il voudrait de lui, jamais plus il irait. Orel n'était pas n'importe quelle meuf.

 

 


	3. Embuscade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les trois amis se retournèrent dans la direction indiquée par Ablaye et aperçurent une foule entourant deux mecs au bar. Gringe fut le premier à réagir et s'élança vers eux. Il joua des coudes à travers la foule mais celle-ci était si dense que c'était pratiquement impossible de se retrouver de l'autre côté. Il sentait la présence de ses amis derrière lui et savait qu'ils essayaient autant que lui de se frayer un passage. Soudain il entendit la voix nonchalante d'Orel répondre à quelqu'un.

« Gringe. »

Guillaume se réveilla en entendant son surnom dit d'une voix aussi douce. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et aperçut Orel qui le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, traçant des formes inconnues de ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Mmmh ? » marmonna-t-il dans un sourire, refermant les yeux et se laissant bercer par la sensation sur sa joue.

« Ya Deuklo qui vient de m'envoyer un message. Il propose de se rejoindre à l' _Embuscade_ ce soir pour aller se bourrer la gueule.

\- Il fait chier... J'préfère rester au pieu toute la journée avec toi, moi. »

Orel rigola doucement.

« Mais c'est ce qu'on vient de faire. Il est déjà 20h.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Guillaume en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

\- Oui... Et ils vont se poser des questions si on y va pas.

\- Raah, j'étais tellement bien... j'ai pas envie de bouger.

\- Tu regrettes pas alors ? »

Gringe s'immobilisa à cette question. Aurélien n'avait donc aucune confiance en lui-même ? Est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà rassuré sur ce point hier soir ? Ou ce matin ? Il vit ses joues se colorer et Aurélien fit mine de se lever.

« Non, rien, oublies.

\- Eh ! »

Gringe l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'il ne soit tout à fait hors du lit.

« Je ne regrettes rien. Tu m'entends, Aurélien. Rien. »

Orel le regarda d'un petit sourire triste mais il savait qu'il le croyait. Il utilisait rarement son prénom en entier et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était toujours pour appuyer son propos et montrer à quel point il lui disait la vérité. Orel se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec des habits propres.

 

Gringe resta au lit, perdu dans ses pensées, et écoutant le filet d'eau s'écoulant de la douche et s'abattant sur la peau de son ami. Est-ce-qu'il pouvait toujours l’appeler son ami ? Après tout, ils étaient amis bien avant de coucher ensemble. Ils pouvaient être amis et... comment appeler ça ? En couple ? En étaient-ils vraiment un ? Ce qui était sûr c'est que ça n'avait pas été un simple jeu pour lui. Il ne comptait pas faire comme avec toutes ces filles qu'il avait laissé au bord du chemin après avoir couché avec elles. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Aurélien avait toujours été là. Il n'avait jamais disparu, comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à propos de toutes ces filles. Il avait seulement mis un peu plus de temps à s'en apercevoir. Il se leva, confiant en l'avenir et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain.

 

En sortant, Orel lui avait sourit tendrement et avait déposé un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche. Ses cheveux mouillés reposaient sur une serviette et Gringe l'avait regardé s'éloigner avec un air béat sur la figure. Si c'était à ça que devait ressembler ses journées futures, il s'en contenterait avec joie.

 

Après s'être lavé, il l'avait rejoint dans le salon où Orel l'attendait, assis sur le canapé, avec une assiette de pâtes bolognaises sur ses genoux repliés en tailleur. Il s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda avec attendrissement. 

« Depuis quand tu te mets à cuisiner ?

\- Depuis que si je n'ai pas quelque chose dans le ventre, je ne tiendrai pas l'alcool ce soir. Et tu me connais, je risque de raconter des choses non voulues.

\- Je vois, rigola Gringe. Dans ce cas, moi aussi. »

Et il attrapa la fourchette dans la main d'Orel et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Puis, sous le regard interrogateur d'Orel, l'entortilla autour des spaghettis et l'approcha de sa bouche. Les yeux d'Orel pétillèrent de malice et il ouvrit la bouche doucement, pour laisser la fourchette se poser contre son palais.

 

Ils continuèrent de manger ainsi et lorsque l'assiette fut vide, Guillaume se leva pour la déposer dans l'évier. En se retournant, il aperçut Orel les yeux dans le vide et fronça des sourcils. Il avait vraiment l'air ailleurs. Une pensée lui traversa soudainement la mémoire et le fit douter. Et si Orel regrettait leur nuit passée ? Il secoua la tête à cette pensée et continua de se préparer. Dix minutes plus tard, ils partirent vers l'Embuscade.

 

Quand ils étaient arrivés, tous leurs potes étaient déjà là. Deuklo se leva en rigolant aux éclats et enlaça fortement Orel, qui se mit à rire. Gringe sourit. Orel était un peu le protégé du groupe. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus petit, plus innocent, plus mignon. En tout cas, c'était celui à qui on ne devait pas chercher des noises. En lui-même il était loin de faire peur. Mais si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à lui, il aurait affaire à ses potes. Et Deuklo et Ablaye n'étaient pas le genre de personnes que tu te mets à dos. Avec leurs carrures, ils t'auraient mis au tapis en deux secondes. Deuklo lui donna une grande tape dans le dos qui le sortit de ses rêveries et lui fit un clin d’œil. Gringe prit ça comme un remerciement car Orel avait l'air d'aller mieux que lorsqu'il avait quitté ses potes après le procès. Il lui sourit seulement et s'assit à la table à côté de Bouteille et d'Orel.

 

Sa main lui brûlait de prendre celle d'Orel dans la sienne. Il savait que ses potes ne verrait rien car la table cacherait leurs actions mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire un geste. Il avait bien trop peur. Il sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait de la peau d'Orel à ses côtés et par moments sentait ses doigts le frôler. A chaque fois, ce contact le faisait frissonner et il devait se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas sourire comme un benêt ou laisser passer un gémissement. Soudain, Orel se leva et proposa d'aller chercher **une nouvelle tournée de bière**. Gringe fut un peu déçu que le contact soit rompu mais se sentit aussi soulagé car il pourrait agir normalement. L'alcool lui montait un peu à la tête et il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait laisser échapper.

 

« Hé Gringe ! T'en fais une drôle de tête aujourd'hui ! » lui lança Deuklo, en le ramenant dans la réalité. Guillaume quitta Orel des yeux, qu'il avait suivi quand il était parti chercher leurs bières, pour se concentrer sur Claude.

« Ah ouais ? Désolé mec. J'ai la tête ailleurs.

\- T'as rencontré une petite minette ?

\- Hein ? Mais non Claude, t'es con. »

Claude rit de bon cœur puis prit un air sérieux.

« Au fait, je vois qu'Orel va mieux. Merci, mec. »

Guillaume se mit à rougir en pensant à la journée de la veille mais Claude n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« J'l'aime bien ce p'tit. Faudrait pas qu'il nous fasse une dépression à cause de ces connasses.

\- Mais oui, Claude, on sait que t'aimes bien Orel. Qui ne l'aimerait pas notre petit Normand ? l'interrompit Skread en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- D'ailleurs il se passe quoi au bar les mecs, là ? » s'exclama Ablaye.

 

Les trois amis se retournèrent dans la direction indiquée par Ablaye et aperçurent une foule entourant deux mecs au bar. Gringe fut le premier à réagir et s'élança vers eux. Il joua des coudes à travers la foule mais celle-ci était si dense que c'était pratiquement impossible de se retrouver de l'autre côté. Il sentait la présence de ses amis derrière lui et savait qu'ils essayaient autant que lui de se frayer un passage. Soudain il entendit la voix nonchalante d'Orel répondre à quelqu'un.

« Arrêtes. Je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès. Tu veux que je m'excuses combien de fois encore ? »

Gringe s'immobilisa en entendant sa voix et sut qu'il s'était encore mis dans le pétrin. Il chercha par tous les moyens de le rejoindre.

« Essaie encore, tapette ? »

A cette insulte, le sang de Gringe se figea dans ses veines. Orel était vraiment dans la merde.

« Tapette ? Qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça ? Tu te sens attiré par moi ? C'est peut-être toi qui l'es dans ce cas ? »

A ces mots, Gringe entendit un cri rauque et des chaises qui tombent sous le poids de quelqu'un. Il poussa de toute ses forces les personnes devant lui et se retrouva devant une scène qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Orel était assis par terre, une main devant son visage et il aperçut du sang couler le long de sa joue. Il vit un homme, assez costaud, à quelques pas de lui et reprenant son souffle. Soudain l'homme resserra les poings et s'avança de nouveau vers Orel d'une démarche décidée. Avant qu'Aurélien ne put faire un seul geste, l'homme l'attrapa par le col et le souleva sans ménagement. Gringe vit d'où venait le sang d'Orel, il avait une entaille au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière.

« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça avec moi, pédale ? »

A cette nouvelle insulte, Guillaume sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et redressa ses manches. Il se dirigea vers l'homme et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je te conseillerais de le laisser tranquille, connard. »

L'homme, surpris, relâcha son étreinte autour du col d'Orel et celui-ci se dégagea avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Gringe le vit vaciller sur ses jambes mais avant qu'il ne put réagir, Deuklo était déjà près de lui et le maintenait debout. Skread se pencha sur sa blessure et Guillaume sentit une pression sur sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux le morveux ? Tu veux jouer au chevalier, c'est ça ?

\- Tu t'es vraiment pas attaqué à la bonne personne, pauvre bouze, répondit-il d'un ton calme en attrapant le poignet de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

\- J'men fous de te faire peur. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu vas avoir mal. »

 

Et à ces mots, Gringe lui asséna un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Pris par surprise, l'homme poussa un cri de douleur et Gringe le poussa violemment contre le bar, où une bouteille vide s'éclata sur sa tête. Fou de rage, il s'élança sur l'homme avachi contre le bar et lui donna un coup de poing puis passa ses mains autour de son cou. Il entendit Ablaye qui lui criait quelque chose derrière mais tout le bruit autour était devenu flou. Des bras tentèrent de lui faire lâcher prise et il se douta que c'étaient ceux de ses amis mais il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il voulait tuer cette personne qui avait osé toucher à Orel. Soudain, il sentit une main, très douce, se poser sur la sienne et celle-ci entoura bientôt son poignet. Il vit Aurélien s'accroupir à côté de lui et il se calma en voyant son visage.

« Guillaume, s'il-te-plaît arrêtes. Tu vas le tuer. »

Il vit des larmes couler de ses yeux et relâcha instantanément l'autre homme, à présent évanoui, pour se tourner complètement vers Aurélien, un air paniqué sur le visage. Aurélien essuya rapidement son visage baigné de larmes et lui prit doucement la main pour l'inciter à se relever. Il partit sans dire un mot, Guillaume le suivant dans un état second, les yeux de leurs potes sur eux.

 

Arrivés chez eux, Aurélien indiqua à Guillaume de s'asseoir sur le petit canapé et s'absenta quelques instants. Lorsqu'il revint, du coton, un antiseptique et une bande dans la main, il s'assit sur leur table basse en face de lui et lui prit doucement la main. Guillaume suivit chacun de ses mouvements et se laissa faire complètement lorsqu' Aurélien commença à passer soigneusement du coton sur sa main afin de la désinfecter. Il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent qu'il avait réussi à se faire saigner tellement il avait cogné fort. Guillaume releva la tête et dévisagea Aurélien. Celui-ci avait un air sérieux et le visage complètement fermé à toutes émotions. Quand celui-ci eut fini, il garda les yeux baissés et ne releva pas la tête pour le regarder. Guillaume fronça des sourcils et se demanda s'il avait vraiment merdé. Il sentit soudain quelque chose couler sur sa main et en voyant une larme, il sortit de sa paralysie.

« Orel... je suis désolé...

\- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. » murmura Aurélien.

Gringe écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc ça. Orel avait eut peur pour sa vie. Il le força à le regarder et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Orel, tout va bien, tu vois bien.

\- Tu aurais aussi pu le tuer, Guillaume. Par ma faute. »

Gringe secoua la tête.

« Non, arrêtes. C'est lui qui a commencé tu te rappelles. C'est pas de ta faute.

\- Les gars n'arrivaient pas à te calmer, j'ai vraiment eu peur, continua Orel, les larmes coulant de plus belle sur ses joues. Tu as écarté Ablaye comme s'il n'était qu'une brindille. Skread faisait que te crier d'arrêter...

\- Je t'ai effrayé... ? l'interrompit Gringe.

\- Pas toi, répondit Orel après une courte réflexion. Mais ce que tu as fait, oui.

\- Je suis désolé, Orel. Pardonne-moi. J'ai vu rouge quand j'ai vu que tu étais blessé.

\- Tu as déjà réagi aussi violemment pour une meuf ? demanda Orel en reniflant.

\- Je... j'ai déjà cassé la gueule à des gars, ouais. Mais j'ai jamais perdu contact avec la réalité.

\- Guillaume, je ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle tu peux perdre contact avec la réalité.

\- Je te promets que je vais me calmer, Orel. Laisse-moi une autre chance. Je t'en pries.

\- Je t'aime. Alors oui, bien sûr que je reste avec toi. Même si je ne savais pas qu'on était ensembles, rit doucement Orel. Mais je ne veux plus jamais être la raison pour laquelle tu peux devenir dangereux pour toi-même. Tu m'entends ? »

Guillaume hocha la tête, sous les doigts d'Aurélien. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il avait raison. Si un jour cette colère se trompait de cible ? Si un jour il s'en prenait à lui ? Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Et Deuklo lui casserait la gueule par la même occasion. Aurélien rigola doucement et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à ses côtés.

« Tu peux me soigner maintenant, grand dadet ? » Guillaume se força à lui sourire et se tourna vers lui pour le soigner.

 


	4. Révélation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il dévisagea son acolyte, ses longs cils refermés sur ses yeux et son pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière. Il avait l'air si innocent et maintenant il avait peur de le perdre. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son crane. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et le fit glisser en positon allongé. Il le recouvrit ensuite d'un plaid qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre et ferma doucement la porte de la salle à manger. Il entendit bientôt les bruits de pas de ses potes dans l'escalier et vint leur ouvrir avant même qu'ils ne toquent, un doigt sur la bouche leur intimant le silence.

 

_On arrive dans dix minutes._

Voilà le message qu'il avait reçu il y a 5 minutes de Deuklo. Il se tourna vers Orel, assoupit contre son épaule et soupira. Il devait leur dire pourquoi il s'était autant emporté. Lui qui était d'habitude si laconique lorsqu'il y avait une bagarre dont il n'était pas l'instigateur, préférant la laisser à Claude et à Ablaye. Il dévisagea son acolyte, ses longs cils refermés sur ses yeux et son pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière. Il avait l'air si innocent et maintenant il avait peur de le perdre. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son crane. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et le fit glisser en positon allongé. Il le recouvrit ensuite d'un plaid qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre et ferma doucement la porte de la salle à manger. Il entendit bientôt les bruits de pas de ses potes dans l'escalier et vint leur ouvrir avant même qu'ils ne toquent, un doigt sur la bouche leur intimant le silence.

« Orel dort les gars.

\- T'es chelou Gringe en ce moment, dit Ablaye.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben, j'sais pas. Avant tu t'en foutais qu'on le réveille non ? lui emboîta le pas Skread.

\- On a pas eu une journée facile, non ?

\- C'est vrai, pardon, s'excusa Bouteille.

\- Tu nous expliques d'ailleurs ? relança Skread en s'affalant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

\- Ça paraît évident, non ? » rigola Claude. 

 

Les quatre compères se retournèrent vers lui d'un air étonné.

« Ah non ! C'est pas à moi de vous le dire, les gars !

\- Attends Claude, t'es au courant ? lui demanda Gringe en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Mais mon gars, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. C'est juste qu'eux ils sont trop cons pour s'en apercevoir.

\- On est trop cons pour voir quoi ? s'exclama Ablaye.

\- Ouais, quoi ? Allez, Gringe, t'es obligé de nous dire maintenant. » rajouta Skread.

 

Guillaume dévisagea chacun de ses amis et se demanda si ce n'était que lui. Non, il ne ressentait rien pour aucun d'eux. En tout cas pas dans ce sens-là. Ça avait toujours été qu'avec Orel cet attachement. Il avait toujours été plus proche de lui, l'appréciait plus, voulait le protéger. Il avait toujours pris son parti contre ses potes même si des fois il se foutait de sa gueule avec eux. C'était son Aurélien et il y en avait pas deux comme lui sur terre. Maintenant qu'il réfléchissait aux mots de Claude, ça lui paraissait évident. Et il voyait vraiment pas comment il avait pu se cacher ça à lui-même toutes ces années. Il s'affala à son tour sur une chaise et soupira.

« J'suis dep. »

Il y eut un grand silence dans la cuisine puis Ablaye s'esclaffa de rire.

« Attends, toi ? Gringe qui va aux putes trois fois par semaine minimum ? Gringe qui peut pas rester avec la même meuf sans aller voir ailleurs en moins de 48h ? On parle de la même personne là ?

« Gars, t'as pété un boulon ? » reprit Skread.

Gringe vit Deuklo lever les yeux au ciel et ricaner. Il se releva dans sa chaise et regarda Ablaye dans les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer direct.

« Oui, le même gars, moi. Mais j'suis pas dep-dep. Enfin, je crois pas. Mais j'aime Orel. »

A ce prénom, Skread recracha la bière qu'il avait dans la bouche et toussa bruyamment.

« Orel ? Notre Orel ?

\- Ouais, celui-là même.

\- Attends, t'as utilisé un mot vachement fort quand même, mec. Tu _l'aimes_  ? répéta Ablaye.

\- Oui.

\- Mais vous avez fait quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- Mieux, on a fait l'amour.

\- Pas tant de détails, mec ! s'écria Ablaye.

\- Attends, c'est du sérieux. Il a dit _fait l'amour._ Je crois que depuis que je le connais il a toujours dit _baiser_ , se mit à rire Skread.

\- Ou _coucher_ , reprit Ablaye hilare.

\- Ou encore _dépuceler_ , continua Bouteille.

\- Putain, mais je vous entends les gars ! J'suis encore dans la pièce, s'écria Gringe.

\- Ça va, on déconne. Et toi Deuklo, tu dis rien ? T'es toujours le premier d'habitude pour rigoler de ça, dit Ablaye en se retournant vers Claude, toujours adossé au mur de la cuisine.

\- Je réfléchissais. C'est bien si tu te calmes mon pote pour être avec Orel. Mais je te préviens. Si je le vois pleurer une seule fois, tu vas en chier.

\- Putain mais Deuklo, calme-toi, rigola Skread. On dirait une mère-poule.

\- Nan mais Orel il est pas comme nous les gars. Il est plus... fragile. Plus calme. Plus dans la lune. Il sait pas prendre soin de lui et se laisse submerger par tout plein de merde de la vie quotidienne. S'il t'aime il va tout te donner. Mais alors t'as bien intérêt à te calmer avec les meufs. C'est pas une meuf, Gringe, et lui il dira rien. Mais je sais que ça va le ronger à l'intérieur. Alors t'as pas intérêt à continuer de voir tes putes. »

 

Les quatre amis le regardaient à présent, interloqués. Jamais Deuklo n'avait parut aussi sincère. Et pour une fois, il ne disait pas de la merde.

« Ça risque pas, t'inquiètes, répondit Gringe après un silence. Parce que j'arrive plus à aller voir une pute sans penser à lui à sa place.

\- Putain, mais on veux pas savoir ça nous ! » s'écria Ablaye, ce qui fit rire Gringe et enleva toute la tension qu'il ressentait auparavant dans la pièce.

 

Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Orel, à moitié réveillé, entra en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Putain, vous en faites un bruit. C'est quoi votre 'blèm, les mecs ?

\- Ah Orel ! Ça fait du bien de te voir mon p'tit gars ! s'écria Claude en l'enlaçant.

\- P'tain Claude, tu m'fais mal là.

\- Je viens de leur dire pour nous. » lui dit Gringe de l'autre côté de la pièce, lorsque Claude l'eut lâché.

Orel le regarda, sans comprendre puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Oh... je vois. Et alors ? »

En demandant ça, il dévisagea ses amis les uns après les autres.

« Ben... on s'en fout nous hein, dit Ablaye en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Vous baisez qui vous voulez les mecs.

\- Tant que vous nous racontez pas les détails, hein Ablaye ? rigola Skread en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

\- Ouais, puis ils _baisent_ pas nos potes, ils _font l'amour._ » renchérit Bouteille se retenant de rire.

Orel regarda Gringe d'un air perdu et soudain la cuisine se remplit d'éclats de rire. Les trois potes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie en rigolant.

« Pour de vrai, on vous aime comme vous êtes les gars. Vous s'rez toujours nos potes. » dit Ablaye en reprenant son sérieux juste avant de sortir de la pièce.

Claude leur fit un clin d’œil et suivit les autres en dehors de l'appart.

 

« Qu'est-ce-qui vient de se passer là ? demanda Orel, toujours aussi perdu, en s'approchant de Gringe.

\- J'crois qu'ils viennent de nous accepter tel qu'on est... ? sourit nerveusement Gringe.

\- Et c'est toi qui leur a dit qu'on ne _baisait_ pas mais qu'on _faisait l'amour_  ? reprit Orel, un sourire en coin, en passant tendrement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- P'têtre bien. Et ça les a beaucoup fait rire, sourit Guillaume en relevant le visage vers Aurélien et en passant ses bras dans son dos.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi fleur-bleue, dis donc, sourit celui-ci en le regardant tendrement.

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire. Tu dois déteindre sur moi, rigola Guillaume.

\- Ça doit être ça, oui. » sourit Orel avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

Quand il se redressa et lui prit la main pour l'inviter à le suivre, Guillaume se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment, aimé par l'homme qu'il aimait, accepté par ses amis, et enfin confiant en lui-même.

 

 

 


End file.
